The End
by icecreamandfernweh
Summary: Prussia realizes he's dying and doesn't know who to talk to about it. Not intended to ship anyone, but read it however you want. One shot.
**I got so many feels from watching videos on YouTube of sad songs put with pictures of Prussia (especially _If I Die Young_ ), so this is what happened. I'm kinda sorry if this makes you sad, but that's the point I guess? **

**Here's your warning for character death. The death isn't actually written but it's the main focus of the story and there's no doubt it will happen.**

 **Hetalia and all these characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Prussia took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Germany's study. Ludwig was sitting at his desk reading through a stack of paperwork.

"Hey, West—" Prussia started to say.

Without looking up from his work, Germany interrupted, "Can this wait, Bruder? I'm very busy."

"Oh," Prussia answered softly, secretly glad he was being pushed away. "I guess I'll leave then." Prussia waited for Germany to say something, but the blond was once again absorbed in his papers. Prussia left the room and slid his back down the wall until he was sitting.

 _Mein Gott, it hurts everywhere,_ Prussia thought to himself. _Who should I talk to about this? Italy? Nein; I don't want to upset him. I-I don't know who else would listen…_

The idea came to him out of nowhere. It wasn't the greatest plan, but it would have to work. The albino forced himself to get back up and leave the house. He decided to drive, even though it would take a few hours. He needed the time to think everything over.

Finally, Prussia pulled up to the magnificent house he knew so well. He sat in his car for almost twenty minutes before working up enough courage to knock on the front door.

"Prussia?" Austria answered, surprised. He narrowed his eyes and continued, "If you're here to harass Hungary again, you can beat it. She's not here."

Swallowing his pride, Prussia admitted, "I didn't come here for that. I want to talk to you."

Austria looked suspicious and said, "I'll bet this is one of your childish pranks. Go find someone else to bother."

"Roderich, please!" Prussia begged when Austria moved to shut the door. As he moved his foot to keep the door from closing, a sharp burst of pain exploded in his chest.

"Ah!" Prussia cried out and fell to the ground. Fire spread throughout his body, and he curled up into a ball, blinded by the agony he felt.

"Gilbert?" Austria said, sounding worried and unsure. He crouched down and laid a hand on Prussia's back. "What's happening?" The question went unanswered until the pain lessened enough for Prussia to sit up.

Austria held onto Prussia's arm and began helping him up, but Prussia insisted, "I d-don't need your h-help." Austria ignored his protest and led Gilbert into the house.

They sat on the couch in awkward silence until Austria asked, "What was that?"

"That's why I need your help," Prussia replied. "I couldn't force myself to tell West."

"Tell him what? Prussia, explain what's going on!" Austria demanded.

Prussia looked at his feet and whispered, barely audible, "I'm dying." He looked up at Austria's sharp intake of breath and noticed Roderich was unnaturally pale.

"B-but, you can't possible know for sure," Austria insisted.

Prussia snorted, which turned into a manic laugh. Austria sat frozen, shocked when the laughter became sobs.

"E-everything hurts s-so much," Prussia cried. "It's so h-hard to stay s-smiling, but I have to hide it from W-West."

Austria moved closer, wrapped his arms around Prussia, and promised, "It'll be okay, Gilbert." They stayed like that until Prussia calmed down.

"What do you need me to do?" Austria leaned back and asked.

Prussia answered, "Make sure Germany is alright after… you know."

"Of course," Austria nodded.

"Also," Prussia hesitated, "I know we never got along, but can I crash here for a couple days? It won't take long now, I can feel it, and I don't want West to see me."

Austria nodded again and tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Sure, as long as you don't break my piano again." A small smile appeared on Prussia's face before he started to blush, embarrassed now that he had finished sharing his problem.

"I only let you hug me earlier because you looked like you were about to cry," Prussia lied half-heartedly, sounding tired. "The awesome Prussia doesn't need anyone."

"I know," Austria replied, wiping tears from his eyes. "I know."

* * *

 **I don't personally ship Austria and Prussia, so this was written from my perspective of them not being a thing. In my mind they don't like each other very much, but when it comes to something so serious, they'll be there for each other. (Honestly that goes for basically all the countries. I feel like they're old enough that they don't let petty arguments stop them from helping someone who obviously needs help.) If you happen to ship those two, and you read this as a ship, then that's cool, glad I could help.**

 **Review? I feel bad for writing one of my favorite characters dying :/ My friend would kill me if she read this...**


End file.
